My Dream
by xXxKDHxXx
Summary: Inuyasha has a dream...about Kagome. InuKag Super sour Lemon!


NIHAO! This is K.D.H once again giving you a confession for the fiction!

Inu: Hey wait just a bloody minute!

K.D.H: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE AT HOME!

Inu: WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP?! Anyway I'm here because you promised me that you were righting MY confession!

K.D.H: ………..I did?

Inu: Yes! You promised me remember? THE DREAM?!!!

K.D.H: ooooohhhh yeah! I remember that confession! Ok Inuyasha this is your confession!

Confession for the fiction: I had a dream, the one I loved chained me and was torturing me to no end! So I give you…My Dream.

(WARNING!!! This story does include sexual content! I'm not incharge of your raging hormones so read, ok?! I'm not incharge if you get scared for life!!)

I open my eyes slowly, at first I make out nothing but blurs, then they shifted into a dark room. "W-where I am I?" I ask myself. I looked in the region of my surroundings. Chains, brick walls, torture devices, and I, was in one of them. I was lying on a wooden board held down by cuffs to the board by my hands and ankles. I couldn't move. I was trapped. "I'm…in a dungeon? The last thing I remember was being with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and…KAGOME?!! Where's Kagome?!" I look frantically, for the girl, until I herd a voice.

"Ah, good you are awake." said a sweet voice. I looked to my left to see a cloak and black bangs, covering my view to see the persons face. Who was she. By the voice I immediately knew she was a girl. "Who are you?! Why am I here? Where's Kagome?!" I asked struggling to get free.

"Don't worry, my precious hanyou. You will see her soon. She has change quite a bit might I add. Oh and don't try to get free, no human or demon, let alone a half demon, can escape from this device." She giggled, and for some reason, it made my heart flutter. She moved to sit by me; I could slightly catch a glimpse of her lips. They looked soft and inviting. I almost had an urge to kiss them, to see how soft they were. I mentally shook my head, baka you don't even know her and you already want her?!! But it's as though I have had this feeling before. Why?

She stretch out her right hand, so her small fingers can trace the inside of my palm, I let out a struggled gasp as she touched my hand sensually.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" I looked at her. She moved so she could straddle my hips and leaned down, her lips whispering against mine. I let out a soft, quiet moan when she whispered to me "I want you." Then she kissed me softly.

I was in a trance, under a spell when I was kissing her back. If my wrists weren't cuffed on this board above my head I would crush her body into mine. I moan as I felt something foreign slide across my lips, it was her tongue! I growled and slowly opened my mouth, and she immediately plunged her tongue into my mouth, tasting every inch of my hot cavern. I moaned as our tongues touched and we immediately battled for who would dominate, she was winning instantly.

Eventually I pulled up, gasping for air, cause you know, heh, we all need to breath. She on the other hand whined and began kissing the area by my chin and neck and began to trail kisses downward, making me absolutely shiver and moan, tilting my neck, granting her more access. She stopped at my collarbone and came back up to give me another heated kiss, cupping my cheeks. When she need air this time she pulled away just barely her lips centimeters near mine. We both were panting, our breath mingled together but she finally sat up to sit on my hips. She crawled forward up to my ear, blowing and stuck out her tongue to lick the tip of it. I moaned loud and arched my back. She press more against me, her breasts brushing my face. She was kissing my left ear softly while rubbing the other one, nearly driving me to the point of my insanity. She stopped kissing my ear but her lips were still at the tip.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, confused to why she stopped, that's when I felt her nipping at the tip of my left ear and slide her tongue inside my ear. I groan wildly, I was there, in my insane state. I broke one of the cuffs, my right arm free, and reached out to grope one of her breasts. She stopped torturing my ear to gasp at the sudden touch. She came back to my face. And we began to kiss again. I rest my now free arm on her butt, giving it a squeeze, causing her to squeak and me to smirk into the kiss. She began to grind her hips into mine, causing me to let out a grunt of pleasure and grind back. I squeaked again when she felt my erection grind into her lower region. I stopped the kiss to bring my hand to the hood of her cloak.

"I would like to know your identity, now." As I pulled her hood back I looked utterly shocked and could not believe who was seducing me.

It was Kagome.

It was innocent, beautiful, honest, loving, Kagome.

…………………………….Oo'

What the hell is going on?!?!?!?!?!?

"Kagome, I-I don't understand. Why are you-how come you're?" Least to say I was to confused for lack of a better word.

"I…I couldn't wait any longer. I…" she looked away from me, blushing 12 shades of red.

"I wanted to do this with you…for a long time, Inuyasha." She finally had the courage to look me in the eyes. I was blushing back at her to the roots of my hair. She…wanted to do this…with ME? Me? Not Koga? Not Hojo? The hanyou, Inuyasha?! the one who was a burden to the world and wasn't accepted by anyone?

I looked at her; I saw every emotion she held. Honesty, passion, lust, and…love. I broke the other cuff on my left wrist, grabbed her by her waist and gave her a full blown kiss on the lips. She gapped in shock, but quickly recovered and began to pick up the pace into the kiss. She whimpered when I nibbled on her bottom lip and granted me access to her mouth. She moan while I growled as we began to battle again, combating for ascendancy in each others mouths. She stopped for air and began to take my kimono and my white under haori off. She cast them aside on the floor and began to chant a spell. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move. My wrists were cuffed again.

"Oh come on! It took me some strength to get these off!" I complained. But it soon subsided as she dragged her soft hands down my chest. I groan tenderly.

"Yeah, but you look so sexy and venerable when your cuffed like this." She purred. She brought her hands back up to my chest, placing a small kiss on my lips. "Now, try to be a good little puppy and enjoy what your feeling. Ok?" She whispered to me. I nodded; she can have her fun with me while I figure out how I got the cuffs off the first time so I can get them off again.

She trailed kisses down from my neck down to my chest. She took my left nipple into her mouth and sucked at it gently. I let out a husky groan and ached my back for her. She stopped and began to path more kisses down my chest to my stomach. I squirmed a bit, since I was slightly ticklish. She stopped at the waist band of my pants. Oh shit I hope she not gonna. She nibbled at the knot if my belt, undoing the knot slightly. She pulled with her teeth at the knot and undid it. She sat up to drag down my pants to my ankles. She looked wide eyed at my manhood as it stood tall and proud. She blushed and looked me in my eyes. I looked confused.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked concerned. She looked back down at my um…dick. "W-well, I never seen one…up close before." She stammered. I smirked at her; so that's what she was so nervous about. Suddenly I felt her tiny hands grip gently at my manhood and squeezed it. I gasped and threw my head back. She looked at me, smiling when she saw the pleasure that grasp on me had affected me. She brought her head down on it and planted a kiss on the tip, before bring the whole thing into her mouth. I moan so loud that of some one was out there they would come and see a girl giving a half demon a blow job. I thrashed about unable to actually move because I was still cuffed. She twirled her tongue around the head and nibbled gently at the tip, as she began to play with my balls in her hands. Everything was burning, I was on fire. I was going to come here and now when I heard her call my name.

"Inuyasha." She called out to me.

"Kagome!" I gasped out.

"Inuyasha wake up!" She called me out again.

My eyes shot open and I bolted upward and something fell onto my waist. I was sweating, it was only a dream! I looked down to my waist to see none other than Kagome herself. She smile and sat up to look at me. "Thank god your awake. I thought I would never get you up." She whispered to me.

I looked at my surroundings; there was a camp fire; Sango and Miroku sleeping on the left, Shippo and Kilala on the right. I was leaning up against a tree and Kagome was sitting in front of me. We're the campsite that we made this afternoon.

I looked at Kagome again. "Kagome, what happened?" I asked curiously to hear what happened in her point of view.

"I woke up and heard you calling my name. You fell out of the tree and were trouncing about. I walked over to you when you settled down and leaned you up against here calling your name. And here we are now. By the way what were dreaming about? You were mostly moaning out my name when I tried to wake you up." She asked with a smirk on her face.

I could not believe what I was hearing. Should I tell her? No, She'll sit me so hard I won't move my back for a whole year! Hey, why not show her? She is curious after all. I place my right hand on her cheek and lean forward some until my lips brushed hers and final press them firmly on her lips. She was shocked, but slowly processed the action I was displaying and began to kiss back. We both pulled back and looked at each other. I smirked at her blush and asked- "Would you like me to show you the rest of what happened?" She giggled and I picked her up bridal style and, well, you know the rest.

Owari

K.D.H: Well there's your dream Inuyasha!

Inu: About time! Thanks buddy!

K.D.H: Your welcome Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Looks at readers Hey guys! Please review this for K.D.H! She would really appreciate it since it's her first story. Right Kel?

K.D.H.: Yeppers Inu-kun! Review this and there will be sure as hell a lot more stories to come! Ja-ne Minna-san!!!

Quote of the year: If you have a companion by your side, you can be sure that you will find your light and out of the darkness!


End file.
